Christmas Shopping
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Dean and Sam are out doing some last minute Christmas shopping which soon turns into what might be the worse day of their lives. WARNING: this is wincest and Sam is underage.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing becuase if I did, Supernatural would not be suitable for tv.

Dean grunted as another shopper bumped into him and walked away without saying sorry. He glared at the retreating back of the woman and had to take a deep calming breath to stop himself from saying something rude.

Normally he would have said it but Sam was standing right next to him and he knew he'd get a lecture. Sighing again he frowned and looked around the shopping centre in contempt. God he hated Christmas shopping. The people were rude, the shops were full, the children were swarming and the awful noise of children screaming that pierced through the air.

He was so close to walking out and waiting in car but he promised Sam this year they would have a proper Christmas and unfortunately that included braving the crowds. Sam was currently trying to chose green tinsel and red, his head was cocked to the side and looking like it was the most important decision he'd ever faced.

"Can you hurry this up Sam? I'm getting a headache."

"Dean, you promised!"

"I promised we could get some Christmas stuff. I never thought you'd spend twenty minutes looking at tinsel." Dean pointed out, leaning against the shelf casually.

Sam rolled his eyes and threw the green tinsel into the basket, moving along to the Christmas tree decorations.

"Do you like the Santa's or the Snowmen?" he asked, picking them both up and looking at each intently.

"I don't care."

"You know Dean, if you participated a little more you might find it more enjoyable." Sam sighed, getting more and more irritated at Dean's attitude.

"I just don't see the point."

"The point is, I'm sixteen and I've never had a proper Christmas."

"It's never bothered you before."

"This year is special." Sam admitted quietly, moving on to the reindeer figurines.

Dean frowned and followed Sam down the aisle. Standing behind Sam he wrapped his arms securely around his little brother's waist and pulled them together. Sam's hair brushed against his nose and Dean was amazed at how tall Sam was getting.

"What makes this year special Sam?" he asked, voice muffled by Sam's hair.

Sam sighed and tensed in Dean's arms before relaxing. It still surprised him how affectionate Dean was towards him ever since they had taken the step and became lovers, not that it was unwelcome, just difficult to get used to.

"This is our first Christmas together, not just as brothers but as a couple." he whispered, playing with the hem of a Santa hat.

For a second, Dean considered taking the piss out of Sam for being so sentimental but looking at Sam closely he realized how important this was to him. He reminded himself that Sam wasn't just his brother anymore and the way to treat a boyfriend was very different to a brother. He had to find the balance.

"You're right. I'll try to participate more." Dean promised, nuzzling into Sam's neck.

Sam laughed and tried to pull away from Dean's tickling touch but Dean held him tight and pressed a soft kiss to the skin behind Sam's ear.

"Dean stop!" Sam smiled and successfully pulling away from Dean's grasp.

"Come princess, let's finish shopping."

Sam nodded and put more tinsel in the basket. They didn't need any Christmas tree decorations because they didn't have a tree and buying one would be a waste of money because they lived an essentials only lifestyle. In fact they were lucky dad had promised to stay in one place for Christmas or they'd be decorating the Impala.

"I'm done Dean. We can go." Sam announced happily and Dean barely repressed a sigh of relief. "Hey Dean, can you go and pay for this stuff while I go and get your Christmas present?"

"You don't have to get me anything Sammy." he protested but took the basket anyway, knowing there was no way he would change Sam's mind.

"I'll meet you at the car." Sam said, ignoring Dean completely.

Sam left quickly, thankful that the line for the check out was so long which gave him enough time to get what he wanted. He'd been thinking for weeks what he wanted to get Dean and when he finally thought of the perfect gift he discovered another problem, where exactly he was going to get it? In the end he'd resorted to the internet. In the end he'd found the shop he wanted and as luck would have it, there was one in the shopping centre near the motel.

"Perfect." he muttered to himself, spotting the shop and making his way towards it.

He had underestimated the amount of embarrassment that came with being inside that particular shop, especially being male. His cheeks felt hot and he could feel the blush staining his cheeks and neck. Making his way past the lingerie quickly he headed to the back of the shop where the novelty items were kept.

He spotted what he wanted quickly, a large red bow that would wrap around him and turn him into a giant Christmas present for Dean to unwrap. Taking a deep breath and pushing his nerves away he took one off the hook and headed to the counter, reminding himself that it was for Dean and he would never see any of these people again.

"What can I do for you today?" the young woman behind the counter asked, smiling at him.

"Uh, just this thanks." he muttered, pushing the bow across the counter.

"For a girlfriend?" she asked politely, waving it across the scanner and folding it so it wouldn't crease.

"Sort of." Sam smiled back, taking his wallet out.

"For a boyfriend?" she guessed, placing it into a plain paper bag for which Sam was grateful for. "That comes to twenty-five dollars."

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, avoiding eye contact and handing over the money.

"No need to look so scared, you'd be surprised how many men we get coming in here to buy things for boyfriends and husbands." she reassured him, handing him the bag.

But how many to you get coming in who's having an incestrious affair with his brother? Sam thought to himself but smiled anyway and mumbled a thank you before bolting from the shop.

"Dean you better enjoy this." he grumbled, reaching the Impala.

"Enjoy what?" Dean asked, popping out from behind the car and nearly giving Sam a heart attack.

"Shit! Dean don't fucking do that!"

"Don't get you panties in a twist. What's in the bag?"

"Non of your concern. Now unlock the car, it's fucking freezing out here." Sam sniped, still embarrassed from his little shopping adventure.

Dean unlocked the car but slipped into the back seat and motioned Sam to follow him. Sam frowned but put the shopping bag on the front seat and climbed into the back with Dean.

"Dean? What are we doing back here?"

Dean said nothing and manoeuvred Sam so he was sitting and Dean was kneeling in front of him. The space was cramped and Dean was thankful for his lack of height.

"Dean, what are doing?" Sam stuttered even though he was quite certain he knew what Dean had in mind.

"I know I've been a bit of prick today and I wanted to make it up to you." he explained, popping open the buttons of Sam's jeans in one practised move.

"We're in a crowded parking lot! In the middle of the fucking day!" Sam hissed, although he couldn't deny the thought turned him on.

"That's part of the excitement Sammy."

Dean was thankful Sam never wore underwear, he loved the easy access. He pulled Sam's soft cock out of his jeans and pumped it roughly, proud of himself when he coaxed it to hardness in under a minute. Sam meanwhile had his eyes closed tightly, head thrown back against the seat and letting out small breathless moans and whimpers. Dean continued to pump but added a flick of his thumb over Sam's swollen head, a move he knew drove Sam wild and he wasn't disappointed.

"Fucking Christ!" Sam bucked up into his hand and felt his orgasm curling in his stomach.

The excitement of being in a public place was turning Sam on more than he would ever admit. That coupled with the fact he was a horny teenage boy had him coming over Dean's hand embarrassingly quickly. Dean realized the position of his face over Sam's crotch was not the best place to be too late and was rewarded by nearly being blinded.

"Fuck that was good." Sam whispered as the after glow of cumming flowed through him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Dean who was forced to use the hand that was not covered in jazz to wipe a large portion of Sam's cum off his face.

"I am so sorry." Sam whispered, not quiet able to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Dean was about to answer when a knock at the car window caught both their attentions. They froze and with their hearts trying to crawl out their throats, turned to see who it was. There was silence for a moment as they stared at the person standing outside the Impala. It was Sam who found his voice first.

"Dean?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"Is that…?"

"Yes Sammy."

They both stared in horror at the mall security man standing outside the car and looking at them in a very hostile way.

"Could you both please exit the vehicle?" he asked in a tone of voice that made it perfectly clear it wasn't really a question.

"Fuck."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

"Please exit the car." The mall cop repeated in a loud enough voice so they could hear it through the window.

Sam nodded at him quickly and tucked himself back in his jeans.

"Dean?" he asked from the corner of his mouth, so the man wouldn't notice.

"Yes Sammy?"

"Got the keys?"

"In my hand."

Sam opened the door and slid out the car, turning around and holding out a hand for Dean.

"What's the problem Sir?" Sam asked politely as he scanned the parking lot.

There was a young woman with a baby on the other side of the parking lot and he could see a security camera to his right but it wasn't facing towards the car. He knew what Dean was about to do and he knew it was extremely stupid and reckless.

If anyone caught their number plate they'd be in even more trouble but it was their best option at the moment. Sam was underage and even if they pretended they weren't related, John would be called in and the shit would hit the fan.

"I think we both know the problem here."

Sam scanned again and after making sure there were no witnesses, gave Dean a small nod. Dean swung and punched the man squarely in the jaw, who hit the ground with a thumb. Sam felt sorry for him for a split second before remembering that they had bigger problems.

"Get in the car, get in the car, get in the car."

Dean bolted to the drivers side of the car and jumped inside. Sam slipped and threw the bag with Dean's Christmas present on the back seat in just as the ignition roared to life and Dean slammed on the accelerator before Sam had even closed his door. Tyres squealed as Dean turned the corner sharply and sped away from the shopping centre.

"That was by the far the stupidest thing we've ever done." Sam panted, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"That was not the stupidest thing we've ever done. Remember that time we had sex in the diner's toilet while dad waited outside in the car?"

"Vividly, however we didn't get caught that time. What happens if someone saw the number plates? You know what will happen if dad finds out!" Sam panicked, they were in a small ass backwards town. News would spread fast.

"Sam! Calm the fuck down."

"No Dean! Dad will kill us!"

"He's never going to know! No one knows who we are, how could he possibly find out?"

"You still have my cum in your hair." Sam hissed. He was tired of Dean talking to him like a child. Dean was so assured that they could outsmart dad, and it was making them sloppy.

Dean sighed and pulled into the empty parking spot outside their motel room. Using the sleeve of his jacket he wiped the cum out of his hair. He knew Sam was right, they had to be more careful.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I fucked up." he murmured, touching Sam's face softly.

Sam breathed in heavily and rested his face in Dean's hand. "It's not fault. We both fucked up."

"Come on babe, let's start decorating."

Sam brightened up immediately and jumped out the car the grab as many shopping bags as he could, making sure Dean didn't pick up the special one. Dean laughed at Sam's sudden change in mood but was glad he was excited again.

"What took so long?" John grumbled when they stumbled through the front door.

"Sam couldn't decide what colour tinsel to get." Dean explained, throwing the bags on the kitchen table.

"What colour did you end up getting?"

"All of them."

"And this!" Sam added, pulling out a Santa hat and putting it on so the pom pom dangled over his face. "I got one for each of us."

He threw one to Dean and John, each caught it with a look of resignation. Sam smiled at them and took the special bag into his and Dean's room. It wasn't often they got a room where the beds were actually separated from the main room.

"I'm not wearing this." John growled and threw the hat on the coffee table.

"Yes you are." Dean said in a tone of voice that allowed no argument.

"Watch the tone Dean." John warned, shocked that Dean would speak to him like that.

"No I won't. Now you can yell at me later, but right now you're going to listen to me. Just once we're going to have a nice Christmas. No ghosts, no demons, no hunting. Just a nice fucking Christmas where Sam doesn't have to worry about one of dying. We're going to spread tinsel around and play happy families." Dean hissed, staying quiet enough that Sam wouldn't hear them.

John and Dean stared each other down, each waiting for the other to back down. Years of condensing was telling Dean to look away and apologise to John for speaking out of turn but he didn't.

He knew without a doubt he would pay for it later but he willing to do whatever he had to in order to give Sam the Christmas he promised. John studied him for a moment longer before shrugging and giving victory to Dean. Dean sighed inwardly, he hadn't wanted to start an argument with John while Sam was in the room.

"Come on Dean! Let's decorate!"

"Coming Sammy!"

Decorating didn't take long and halfway through John started helping. Sam wasn't the only one who'd hadn't had a real Christmas in years. Real Christmas had been put on hold when Mary died and he was enjoying the family time with his sons that didn't involve bullets or knives. Dean had Sam on the floor, trapped with tinsel while John looked on laughing. It had been a long time since he'd seen Sam look that happy.

Ever since he'd hit puberty, Sam had been surly and took every opportunity to do the exact opposite of whatever John said. He'd never admit it but when he saw Sam smile and laughing with Dean, it hurt. Sam never looked that happy with him and deep down he knew Dean was the important person in his youngest son's life. Maybe he should put in a bit more effort?

"Boys? Why don't we go out for lunch?" he offered.

"Sure!" Sam answered, having escaped from the tinsel and currently trying to sit on Dean's head,

"There's probably a nice place in that shopping centre down the road. We should go there. "

"No!"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

One more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The car was deathly silent and John didn't have a clue as to why that was. He pretend to be watching the road when in fact he was watching Sam and Dean in the rear view mirror. That was the first hint something was wrong, Dean never sat in the back seat, always the front.

John knew he was never going to win father of the year but he did know his boys well enough to know when something was wrong and something was defiantly wrong. Dean sat stock still and staring straight ahead, his posture belonging more on a hunt than on a trip to the shopping centre for lunch.

Sam on the other hand was the exact opposite, all twitchy and constantly shifting. If that didn't set off warning bells, there was the way Sam was breathing. He was taking sharp, shallow breaths as if trying to avoid a panic attack.

"You two alright back there?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Both Sam and Dean jumped like frightened rabbits, causing John's concerns to grow.

"Yeah." Dean assured him, voice cracking in a way that reminded John of when he went through puberty.

Sam shifted his eyes from side to side and John was shocked he hadn't raised his son's to be better liars. Dean appeared to notice the general lack of convincing behaviour on Sam's side, gave him a soft but pointed nudge of his elbow and an odd look.

John actually felt sorry for them at this point as it was getting quite painful to watch them floundering. What John almost missed was the briefest touch of fingertips and the way Sam seemed to find stability in the touch. There wasn't anything particularly wrong in the gesture but for some reason it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge and gave him the general feeling of wrongness in the pit of his stomach.

…**.**

Sam's breathing became raspy again as they pulled into the parking lot. He had never been this scared in his life, and that was saying something. His stomach was churning and it was taking all his willpower not to throw up. Dean was looking at him with concern written clearly across his face. Whether that was concern for Sam's apparent failing health or concern that Sam was going to give them away he wasn't sure.

What he did know was, if they both didn't pull it together, they would be in trouble. The car stopped and John turned the ignition off, that simple lack of noise making Sam's skin prickle. Dean sank low against the seat, making himself as small as possible. Sam tried to copy the action but his long legs making it impossible.

A quick glance out the window and Sam saw that the car had been parked in full view of a security camera.

"Fuck." he whispered quietly, fear crawling its way up his throat.

A knock at his window made him jump so violently he cracked his head on the ceiling.

"Are you two gonna get out the car?"

"Dude, it's just dad. You need to calm the fuck down." Dean hissed.

"I'm trying!" Sam hissed back a little too loudly.

"Just get out the car. Dad's giving us odd looks."

Sam wanted to snap back, he really did, but the words caught in his throat. So instead he took a deep breath and stepped out the car, ignoring John's questioning look. The three of them made their way around the side of the large building, John leading the way. They had almost reached the closest entrance when a door in front of them opened. It was painted the same colour as the rest of the building as was very obviously a door used only for staff or emergencies. They had been drifting so far behind John that when the door opened, it separated them and Dean smashed into the person leaving.

"Shit, sorry." Dean apologised, looking up from the ground where he'd been staring which was the reason he'd smashed into the man in the first palace.

"You!" the man growled.

Dean was confused for a moment until he noticed the man's black eye and security badge still attached to his shirt. He stood in shock for a moment, frozen. How could he be that unlucky? He only snapped out of it when he saw the man's attention turn to Sam.

The man's face was slowly turning purple, scrunched up in anger and Dean was scared he might throw a punch at Sam. Quickly he pushed Sam behind him, keeping him safe. John had noticed the confrontation and had turned around.

"What's the problem here?" he demanded.

Dean closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. There was no escape. The man was calling for back-up with his radio, they'd never make it back to car in time when John didn't know what was happening. It was over.

"What the fuck is going on!" John demanded once more, angry at being ignored.

"These two are being arrested for indecent exposure." mall cop snarled, before turning his attention on Dean. "And that one is being arrested for attacking me and from the looks of it, engaging in sexual relations with a minor."

Dean wondered what was worse in the eyes of the law. Statutory rape or incest?

"You're a security guard at a shopping centre! You can't arrest us!" Sam protested.

"No. But I can hold you until the police get here."

***TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * **

The room they were placed in was rather depressing. Cream walls, cream door and a window that looked out into the parking lot. Dean saw it as practise for the years he would spending in prison with a cell mate that would undoubtedly be called Big Daddy. Sam was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, crying silently.

Dean was struck by how young and vulnerable he looked. Yep, he was going to prison. John hadn't said a word since they'd been led down the narrow corridor, past the security office and into this unfurnished room. He just stared out the window, unblinking. Dean could almost see him processing the new information. One advantage thing about doing the job they did, you get good at dealing with shock.

Eventually he turned to face them and Dean felt his heart stop. He'd never seen John look so broken and hurt.

"Please…please tell me that this a mistake." John begged, which made Dean feel even worse. John didn't beg, not for his life, not for anything.

Unbidden, tears started to fill Dean's eyes and he blinked them away furiously. He wanted to be able to tell John it was all a lie, but he just couldn't. It was one thing to not tell John and him and Sam, another to lie intentionally to his face. And as much as it hurt to see his dad breaking down, he wouldn't change what he and Sam had for the world.

"I can't." he managed to choke out, throat raw from unshed tears.

John's breath came out in a hiss and he covered his face with a hand. When he looked about again, Dean saw his eyes were bloodshot and realised he wasn't the only one holding back tears.

"Dad? Please don't let Dean go to prison. I don't want him to end up as someone's bitch." Sam whimpered, speaking for the first time.

"Hey!"

"Well you would." Sam shrugged.

"How long?" John cut in.

"Not long. A little over a month. But it's been building up for years." Dean admitted, now was not the times for lies.

"Years?"

"Exactly how do you think this happened?" Dean demanded, not liking the look John was giving him. "I didn't just climb into Sam's bed one night while he slept and tell him if he loved me, he'd let me fuck him! He wanted this too!"

"He's sixteen!"

"Yes dad, sixteen! Not six! He's not a child!"

"You really don't feel any remorse for this do you?" John questioned, looking disgusted.

"I have nothing to feel sorry for! I didn't coerce him, I didn't force him. I gave him what he wanted, what we both wanted!" Dean shouted, ready to defend his actions.

"Enough!" Sam yelled, standing up abruptly. "This is not the time, or the place. Dad you may think that Dean and I deserve to be punished for what we've done and for what we'll continue to do. But you know what will happen if we don't leave before the police get here, if they search the car." Sam pointed out, always the voice of reason.

John sighed and nodded stiffly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're right Sam. You two stay here, while I get us out of this fucking mess."

*** TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * **

"Dad is fucking scary sometimes." Sam whispered as they stopped in front of their motel room.

"Yeah." Dean agreed slowly.

"How do you think he did it?" Sam whispered, not wanting to draw John's attention.

"I don't know."

One minuted they're locked in a room waiting for the cops to arrive and haul their ass to jail and the next, being escorted to the car by apologising security guards.

"No whispering!" John snapped, getting out the car and slamming the door.

"Wow."

"Yep. Now that I know I'm not going to jail and actually have a life to look forward to, the prospect of dad shooting me seems a lot scarier." Dean admitted, getting out the car swiftly. He didn't want to take too long and have John think something inappropriate was happening.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean inside. He was worried but he had a lot more practise in defying dad then Dean did. Now that the biggest worry of getting arrested had passed he found that dad knowing the whole truth took a huge weight off his shoulders.

"What took you two so long?" John growled when they entered the room.

Dean and Sam frowned in confusion, looking at each other and hoping the other would explain.

"Well?"

"Dad we were two minutes behind you. What could we have possibly done in two minutes?"

John flinched as thoughts of what they could do flashed unwanted before his eyes. Realistically he knew they hadn't done anything and he was being ridiculas. However knowing something intellectually didn't stop every innocent touch or look Dean and Sam shared from turning into something sordid.

Looking at them together he knew in his heart that there was nothing he could do or say that would make them stop doing whatever they were doing. What he had to do now was find a way to work with it, he could fall apart later.

"Things have to change." he announced suddenly, startling them both.

"What things?" Sam asked suspiciously, body tensing and ready for a fight.

"I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to see it. You will be discrete! In return, one night a week I will disappear for a few hours. What you do with that time is your choice." John explained, finding small enjoyment in the shocked looks of his sons.

"We can do that." Dean agreed, Sam nodding along enthusiastically next to him.

Dean couldn't believe how easy this was. He was waiting for the catch but it never came. Not only would nothing change, they also gained a night to themselves once a week.

"There's one more thing."

"Of course there is."

"If you two are ever stupid enough to have sex in a car, in the middle of the day ever again. And you get caught. I will drive you to the police station myself."

"Don't worry. We've learnt our lesson." Dean promised, shivering at the thought of ever going through that again.

"Good."

"So um….what do we do now?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know…I've been having nightmares of this day for years, but I never got this far." Dean shrugged.

"We have to leave."

"Leave?"

"The police are still after you. I only bought us a couple of hours." John explained.

"But we we're going to have a proper Christmas!" Sam protested, eyes wide.

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to star in your own reality porn show." John growled, throwing Sam's duffle bag at him.

Sam didn't react quick enough and the duffle bag hit the ground. The brown paper bag from the lingerie store went skidding across the floor and Sam learnt a very important lesson. The plastic wrap used to protect his purchase had no grip and came flying out the bag, sliding across the cheep lino floor.

A collective gasp filled the room and Sam nearly chocked on his own breath. It wouldn't have been so bad if 'Naughty Bow' wasn't written in large black letters across a even larger picture of a woman wearing the offending item.

"What the fuck is that?" John choked, glaring at Dean.

"I don't know! I didn't buy it!"

"Sam?"

"Merry Christmas Dean." Sam shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were gonna wear that for me?" Dean whispered, smiling gently.

Sam smiled and nodded shyly. Dean cupped his cheek with his hand and rubbing soothing circles. Sam leaned into the loving touch and nuzzling the palm of Dean's hand. They had both forgotten John was there.

"I plan on still wearing it for you."

"Alright! That's more than I need to hear!"

Sam snorted and picked up the bag, stuffing it in his duffle bag. "Come on. We need to get going."

John rolled his eyes and headed out to the car.

"Hey Sammy. Could you wear that for me tonight?" Dean asked quietly, following after John once more.

"Not until Christmas Dean."

"Oh come on!" Dean begged playfully.

"No."

"If you do, I'll do that thing you like." Dean whispered huskily in Sam's ear, earning him a suspicious glare from John.

Sam blushed and elbowed Dean roughly.

"If you two don't stop whispering, I'll never leave either of you alone long enough to do anything." John threatened.

Sam and Dean smirked at each other but put some distance between themselves in the back seat of the car. They both realised how much effort John was putting in and didn't want to push their luck. In time John might become more comfortable with displays of affection between them, but at the moment they didn't want to risk making John change his mind about accepting them.

John watched them through the rear view mirror. He wasn't blind, he could see the love between them an had to contain a smile when Dean entwined his fingers with Sam's, blushing like a teenager. He wanted to remind them that it was the against the pre-discussed rules, but thought better of it and just pretended not to see anything. Something told him he'd be doing that a lot, but oddly enough he was okay with that.

The end! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Don't judge me too much on the happy, fluffy ending. I don't write angst.


End file.
